This disclosure pertains to a roller bearing with an outer race, an inner race, a plurality of rollers, and a pair of cages. The cages have guide surfaces formed on outward flange portions of the cages for guiding the rollers. The guide surface have cylindrically shaped contact surfaces that contact the axial ends of the rollers, so the rollers can be guided with a full line of contact across the roller face whether the outer flange portion is in its designed position or skewed from loading or manufacturing inaccuracies.